Grubbs and Loch, a different view
by Grubbs Girl
Summary: How life would have gone, if Loch never had died, and he knew about Grubbs.
1. Chapter 1

Grubbs and Loch

"Come on! You take to long!" I yell back at Loch.

"That's becuase I'm not magical! Like you!" He shouted back.

"Hey! Shush, you said you wern't going to go about telling people. Escpecially you sister." I said dreamily, letting my mind wander to all the good times I had with her.

"Shut it." He growled. I had slowed my pace to a slow jog, which is still a fast sprint. He finally caught up, gasping. "How-do-you-do-it?" He breathed.

"Talent." I wink and run agian. I ran back and grabbed him in my arms and start to run again.

We make it to the cave entrence that we had been digging out. It was nearly finished.

"Wana start again?" Said Loch with a cocky smile.

"'Corse I do." I say, even though I know it has a magical feel to it. I heave out huge boulders while Loch is carrying out little rocks.

"Your so lucky." He grunted.

"Lucky? Are you kidding me? I'm sorry Loch, you don't know the half of it." I shout. I told him I was a mage, that was it. I explained what a mage was. I never told him about the demons, or the disciples. I never told him about my family history of turning into werewolfs, becasue I had that feeling it could a ruin a friendship.

"Then tell me." He said, eyes full of intrest.

"I can't." I say and drop my gaze and go back to lifting the boulders.

"And that's becuase...?"

"Look, stop pushing alright! Your not even supposed to know what you do know. It's dangerous. Extremly."

"Dude, sorry. Hey, I got an idea!"

"Great. Your ideas are never good."

"I say we wrestle. And don't use your magic either, thats cheating. And the loser gives in. If I lose, I'll stop begging to know. If you lose, you gotta tell me."

"Psh, that will be easy. I agree." We spit on our hands and shook.

In a small clearing in the bushes we advance toward eachother. He makes the first move. I try to duck, without magic, and he still gets me. I jump up out of his grasp and pounce on him. He rolled out of the way just in time. I land on my knees and hands. I look left to see him coming at me. I buck up my back as he tried to pin me and roll over. He flew in the air, but hit the ground running. He rocketed toward me and lunged. I was too late. He had me pinned. I lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes! Woo Hoo! Finally!" Loch was celibrating as I paced back and forth. The wind rustled through my hair and I pat it down angerly. How could I let him win! I mean, what was Dervish going to say... And not to mention that I had shook on it, so I couldn't back out. I looked Loch in the eye.

"Come here."

"Yes." He said and sat down, his big eyes looking up at me with complete attention.

"Okay, so..." I then procced to tell him everything I knew about the magic world and the demons and the disciples. I told him about my mom, dad and sister and the demon who killed them, Lord Loss and his familiars. I went on to tell him about the portals and how I had scars from them, and the time I got my arm ripped clean off. I finished with saying that the whole were were trying to dig was...

"Magical?" Loch asked.

"Yes, I'm almost positive, I feel the pulse of the rock, and figure..."

"Holy shit dude, this is so crazy."

"You have no idea."

"Yea, now I do."

"Still, try having to live like this."

"I would love it."

I stared at him, bewilderd. "Are you nuts!"

"Yes. I would love to fight and be in all those life threatanign situations, and testing my skills. Oh Grubbs will you open a portal and let me se if I have magical potnetal?"

"No way. There is no way-"

"Wana wrestle over it?'

"No. There is absoulutly no way-" He takled me to the ground. I used magic to lift him off me and keep him in the air. "Listen to me. You don't know what your talking about." Then all of a sudden Loch let out a yelp of surprise and yelled out a spell and got himself down, and knocked me down in th process. "What the heck was that!"

"I did Grubbs! I did it! I'm a mage!" He freaked and started jumping around.

"How did you do that..?"

"Well, apperetly you don't need demonic energy to have potential, regualr magic works too!"

"Oh shit..."

"What? This is great! I can help you and Dervish now!"

"That's the thing... Dervish." I say and look at him.

"What about him?"

"I just told you things you weren't supposed to know, and then used magic on you, and you figured out you were magical too. Can you imagine what he's going to do?"

"Yes. He's going to yell, then reliaze he's being stupid, and let me join you."

"What about your parnets?"

"We can stage my death. With your friend kid, Bill-E."

"I don't know..."

"Come on! Wouldn't it be better to go on and be with me and fight demons? You can't say that wouldn't be epic."

"Okay, I guess we can." I grumble, not really knowing what I was saying.

"YES! Okay we need to get going with this whole, we can say I was killed down here."

So we dug, and we dug, and we dug some more. It didn't take nearly as long as it should have, now that we both had magic. It was amazing how well he adopted to it, and knew everything. It scared me abit, but I dismissed it and went on with work. In amatter of hours, we had it al carved out. There was a tunnel and a large drop off, that was where we stopped for the night.

"Look, I can't thank you enough Grubbs, and we should make it look like your freak friend Bill-E did it. Get him in on this, ha. Can you imagine his face? Ha! Okay, see ya later Grubbster." Loch walked home, and I went back into the house, where I was about to face Dervish.

"YOU WHAT!" He screamed when I told him everything.

"We bet on it and he won. It was fair. Then, ha funny story here, I lifted him up and told him to stop pestering me-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."

"And, it gets better, he performed the spell to get me down and send me backward!" I laugh.

"Oh my god. Loch is a mage? And he performed magic on you? And he knows all about me? And your famiy? And your problem? And he is okay with it and wants to join you?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and let's not call it a problem but yes,and he was over excited about being a disciclpe."

"You told him, I was a disciple, adn what they were?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Dervish, settle down. Think, it's like having another me running around, with magic and junk."

"Great..'' He said weakly. "Look, let me sleep on this. I acually just got a call from Shark, he need me tommrow for some meeting and some training. You two can come with and he can see if he still wants to join." He said tiredly.

I almost skipped back to bed. This whole thing worked out waaay better then I was expecting. Loch was a mage with me, Dervish was okay with it, and we were going to a disciple meeting tommorw. What could go wrong? Oh, how so many things did...


	3. Chapter 3

Grubbs and Loch

"So were really going to go train tonight? With another disiple?" Loch asked excitetly.

"Yes Loch, crazy isn't it?" I ask in a bored voice.

"Wrestaling was my best idea ever."

"I don't know how you love all this so much..."

"Well," Loch started nervously,"It helps that they didn't kill my family..."

"Good point." I say and think back to my dead family, the image of my dads neck hanging from the ceiling...my sister in the corner...the ramains of my mom... All of it flashed through my mind freshly. I will never forget any moment of that incident.

"What happened?" Loch asked scared.

"What?" I ask, mad at myself for my voice being so quiet from my thoughts.

"You were looking so sad and downcast so I thought you might want to talk about it more..."

"No, I'm fine. Really." I say, now happy agian that my voice was strong. "So, you going to come straight to my house after school to train, or do you want to fake your death first? I think we'll do that."

"Yea, can we have Bill-E kill me or something. That would be funny." He laughs.

"Well I guess he's are only choice."

"Exactly."

"Fine, so how you want to do this?"

"We'll tell him we think the gold is somewhere down there and hope he comes down there with us, I can fall from something when were climbing and have Bill-E near me and then you can say a quick spell before I hit the ground that will make it look like I'm dead. Perfect." Loch says, happy with himself.

"You've been thinking and rethinking this plan over and over gaina havn't you?"

"Of corse. I want my death to be nice."

"Your really willing to give up your life and family-"

"Well I told my sister that I wasn't acually dead. She looked at me weird but I think she'll get it in time. I'm going to stop by and say hi to her whenever I can."

"Wait, your going to tell Reni that your not acually dead?"

"Yes. I know her, she won't tell a soul."

"Okay, but I can't let that getting out okay?"

"Okay dude, stop your fricken worrying!"

"Shut up." I growl.

"Come on Grubbs, you can't threaten me anymore, I'm powerfull too!"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do okay? Back the fuck off." I say and laugh and he laughs too and we walk to our class and tell Bill-E that we found a cave with gold...


	4. Chapter 4

Grubbs and Loch

"So we found this cave in Grubbs backyard and we thing there might be some gold in it!" Loch explained with fake enthusiasum.

"It's pretty cool, you should check it out with us." I cut in simply.

"Okay, sounds fun!" Bill-E agrees. He's just happy he was invited to do something with the two of us. I feel bad for the kid, but at the same time don't. He might have it hard, but he needs to try to stick up for himself sometimes and make his own desicions.

"So you wana meet at Grubbs place at 3:30?"  
>"Sounds great!"<p>

"See you there." Loch finishes cooly and walks away, obviously pleased wiht himself.

"This won't be easy, he may look stupid, but he's smarter then he looks." I tell him, his cockyness was getting a bit over the top.

"We'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You know, I felt magic in that damned cave and I thought you did too. How can you think nothing will go wrong down there. I'm not saying something will, but we can't ignore the fact that something can."

"Don't be such a pesimist Grubbs, you not like yourselve."

"Fine. I'll stop. It's _your_ funeral." I laugh and walk off to class.

I walk back to my house and wait for Bill-E and Loch to arrive. Loch shows up with his usual arrogant manner and Bill-E shows up with a shovel.

"We already dug it out." I explain

"But we still need to dig up the gold!" He winks and walks out the back door. Me and Loch exchange looks and hold back laughs.

We walk out into the fresh autum night and hope the crunh of the dry leaves won't make Dervish suspisious of us three going into the woods with a shovel...

"Were almost there." Loch says and rubs his hands together.

"Wooohooo!" Bill-E shrieks as he spots the tunnel.

"Yupp...Here we are." I say in a kinda bored voice. "Let me go down first, don't argue." I gave Loch a dangourous look when he tried to object. I climbed down the small cave and tunnel. I walk a bit until I know that it stops and the drop is right below me. I look down, knowing already I won't see anything. I don't move, trying to hear sounds. There is a spalshing noise so I think there is a aqufina or something down there. I feel my way down the side of the rock, with the stalgmites as hand and foot holds. I crawl down the slope and hear sort of a whispering. I almost fell down and hurried the way down, so I didn't worry about falling again. After what seemed like ages, I finally felt the grounds instead of a stlagmite. I catch my breathe before turning around and losing it again.

The sence was breathtakingly beautiful and the cave had a natural glow to it. I felt the magic pulsing slowly in the rocks and was terrifed for a second, then looked around and thought myself dumb. I'm just fine. I look over at another wall and find the waterfall I was looking for. I think of a place for Loch to die and think about him climbing the waterfall and imagine him falling after climbing up it with Bill-E looking for gold.

"HEY GUYS! IT'S OKAY TO COME DOWN!" I bellow at the top of my lungs. I hear movemnt above and know they heard my call. I look around again. Then I hear that whispering again.

"Fughermin, hujob! Kluckdun! Demoin jookolp! Deeseasd toop, fingle gidlerse!" A soft but harsh female voice screamed out in a different language. But I heard one word in it. Demons. Greeaaatt! I sigh in my head. Of fucking corse.

"Look at this place!" Loch yells from behind me and I jump and spin around so fast I got dizzy. "Scare ya?" He smirks.

"Shut up." I growl. I look up and Bill-E is still a ways up there. "Okay, you need to talk Bill-E into climbing up the side of the waterfall for 'gold' and fall there. Then I will make it look like you died. I got you, don't worry." I whisper. Bill-E jumped down from the last stlagmite.

"So where do you think this shiz is?"

"I think it's up in the waterfall. It makes sense." Loch dives right in.

"I agree with him." I support.

"Sure, we can start there." Bill-E agrees happily and walks over to the wall. "You guys coming?"

"I am!" Loch calls.

"I wanted to look at something else acually, you guys be safe."

They started climbing, and they wer a good ways up before I heard Lochs signal.

"Damn, my hands hurt..." He said. I immediatly cast a silent spell to make him fall off the wall, land with a thud without getting hurt and make some blood look like its comeing out of him.

It happened perfectly.


End file.
